There's Snow Place I'd Rather Be
by Azami Devours
Summary: When Kanda finds himself caught in a snow storm with a strange boy, can the warmth between them thaw out Kanda's hidden feelings? Or will his heart remain cold?


. . ~ ღ ~ . .

As Kanda stepped within the Lee's Coffee Shop, he was immediately welcomed with the gentle warmth of the cafe's heater for Tokyo's winter. The scent of freshly grounded coffee beans and the soft wood aroma from the furniture polish wafted over to his nostrils. He had merely turned his head in the direction of the short haired girl known as Lenalee when his eyes had landed on him. He sat towards the corner of the coffee shop, settled between two tables. Each plate was layered with several pastries. From what Kanda could tell, there were at least fifteen to twenty muffins served on, at least, two of the plates while another had a stack of pancakes, the quantity in the same range. Two mugs, that appeared to be hot chocolate based on the rim of the white mug which was coated with brown lipstains of the sugary drink, resided at a comfortable reach to his left. He sat there staring out the window, nibbling on a muffin unconsciously. Waiting for something to happen. But nothing did.

He stood out amongst the crowd with his soft baby blue trench coat, a white dress shirt, a black vest hugging his slim form (How the hell was he so thin with all that amount of food?), black slacks, and a pair of leather white gloves. His silver platinum blonde hair reaching down to his shoulders was illuminated as the sun cast a soft glow on the crown of his head, a few locks curling around his cheeks and neck barely reaching his collarbone. He had a matching baby blue bandana, which looked like something the idiot rabbit would wear to keep his hair out of the way on his head. His pale round baby cheeks were adorned with light brown freckles. Finally, a large unusual scar marked the left side of his face, starting as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid. Slightly hooked at his cheekbone, it follows his cheek down close to his chin with an additional line of scar tissue running parallel to his lower eyelid. Round clear mercury orbs stared out the window. Searching.

For what?

In Kanda's opinion, the boy looked beautiful. He looked practically ethereal. A rare sight to see and he seared every detail about him into his brain, categorized as a beautiful art piece.

Except, while Kanda was distracted and dazed, those same mercury orbs shifted to his direction. A thin platinum eyebrow raised up in amusement.

Fuck.

He had been caught staring. Tan eyelids formed a glare, thinning the sight of navy blue eyes as Kanda turned his head away, scoffing. Kanda could feel the tips of his ears and the back of his neck flushing in embarrassment. He spotted the redhead sitting down at their table already. He noticed that the idiot's shoulders were shaking with laughter, though he covered his mouth with his palm. Kanda scowled as he made his way to the table and pulled out his chair. He sat down and picked up the velvet red menu, flipping it open as cobalt eyes scanned over the pastries and drinks.

"Enjoy the sight, Yuu-chan?" Lavi teased, a chuckle escaping his lips. "From what I can te-" He was suddenly cut-off by a growl.

"Shut up the fuck up, you damn usagi. Or I'll fucking maim you!" the Japanese teen snarled. Returning his attention the menu, he continued. "And don't use my first name, you little shit!"

Lavi snickered in response. "I'm starving!" he started, placing his hands dramatically on his stomach. "I just might die," he whined.

Kanda snorted at this.

Lenalee finally walked over to the pair, a soft gentle smile on her delicate features. Her short emerald colored hair fluttering around her face before it settled down onto her slender shoulders. The dark green easily discernible from her long white sleeved dress shirt.

"Hey, guys! Are you ready to order something?" She said courteously as she pulled out a black ordering pad from her beige apron pocket. She plucked a pencil from her right ear and pressed the graphite of the wooden pencil on the paper.

Lavi titled his head in thought, his long red hair slipping down onto his back as he scanned his menu. A few moments later, he closed his menu and turned to the young waitress. "I'll have two chocolate cake pops and a small vanilla coffee!"

Lenalee nodded her head twice as she wrote down his order before she turned her head towards Kanda. "And you Kanda?"

Kanda snapped the menu shut, lightly tossing it on the table and leaned back on his chair. "Just green tea and two ham sandwiches."

The Chinese girl smiled as she looked down to her pad and scribbled down his order. "Alright. Your order should be ready in a few minutes. Anything else?"

Lavi perked up a bit, slapping his menu down on the table. "Hey, hey. I think Yuu-chan might be crushing on somebody!"

"What was that?!", Kanda hissed, launching himself across the table and beginning to strangle the redhead.

"Kanda! Stop that now! I wouldn't want to have to ban you both from coming here again!", Lenalee scolded as she whacked both males with her pad.

Kanda scoffed as he released the redhead who had begun to turn blue, rubbing the back of his head. Lenalee sure had it in her, she packed a good whack with that damn pad.

"The idiot is retarded as usual! Making up bullshit." Kanda sneered.

"Oh, god." Lavi rasped out, rubbing his throat with his hand. "For a moment, I thought I saw my life flash before my very eye."

The customers murmured softly, a few giggling in the background as they were used to their antics by now.

Lenalee shook her head. "Look, give me a few minutes to get a few more customer's orders and then I'll get my break." She eyed Kanda for a moment before her lips titled upwards. "I'm certainly interested in this so called 'crush' of Kanda's."

"I don't have a crush!" Kanda hissed out.

Lenalee laughed softly as she walked away from their table. "Whatever you say, Kanda." She said teasingly.

Kanda bristled in the background as Lenalee left their table, Lavi resting his folded arms on the table as he snickered once more. Kanda sat back in his chair and turned away from the annoying redhead, leaning his cheek against his palm as his elbow rested on the maroon table. He looked out the window in annoyance, watching as many cars passed by. Passersby walked briskly as they either headed back to their warm homes or to work. Perhaps a walk around the cold city. Navy blue eyes shifted onto the reflection of the white haired boy.

His plates, that had been topped with pastries and breakfast not that long ago, were almost practically cleaned off.

"Yuu-chan. You're staring again!" Lavi whispered loud enough for Kanda to hear.

Kanda flushed again, slamming his fist on the table as he snapped his head towards the redhead. "Shut up! Don't use my first name and like hell was I staring!"

Lavi raised his fingerless black leather gloved hands, palms facing outwards in a placating manner. "Aw, c'mon!", he teased. "Just go talk to him though. It's creepier being stared at than striking a conversation!", Lavi whispered the last part.

Kanda was about to strangle the redhead, yet again, if it weren't for Lenalee coming back to their table with their orders. She gave the drinks and meal to their respective owners and placed a mug of hot chocolate for herself before returning to the counter to leave her pad and pencil then proceeded to walk back to them.

"Seriously." Lenalee started as she pulled off her apron and sat down on one of the available chairs from their table. "You two are really asking for it." She neatly folded her apron onto her short black pencil skirt. She wrapped her slender fingers around the warm mug, lifting it up. As she took a sip, she sighed blissfully as the hot liquid warmed her insides.

Lavi pouted while Kanda scowled and snatched a piece of sandwich before taking a bite of it. After swallowing his bite, his spoke, wrapping a calloused hand around his mug. "The idiot started it. Should learn when to keep his mouth shut." Kanda grumbled as he took a sip of his tea.

Lenalee giggled lightly as she snatched away one of Lavi's cakepops, taking a small bite out of it.

"Hey! That was mine!", Lavi whined as he slumped down in his chair.

Lenalee stuck her tongue out. "So, who's Kanda's crush?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! I don't have a crush!" Kanda snarled, slamming his fist down on the small round table once more. Their plates and beverages rattled before settling down, Lenalee threw him a scathing glare.

Rejoicing at the mention of Kanda's infatuation, Lavi sat up, disregarding Kanda's outburst. "You see that lil' cutie sitting in the back by himself?"

Lenalee discretely looked around the shop before she looked over the platinum blonde boy. Her lips forming a surprised 'O'. She turned back towards the pair, grinning. "Oh, wow. Kanda sure know's how to pick 'em!"

"I've had enough of this!" Kanda abruptly stood up only to be yanked down by his ponytail by Lenalee.

"We're just teasing Kanda. Calm down." Lenalee chuckled as she watched Kanda sit back down, scoffing softly.

"Say one more thing and I'm leaving." Kanda threatened at the pair, sipping his tea.

Lavi pouted. "You're no fun at all, Yuu-chan. You need to get laid! I'm pretty sure that lil' cutie wouldn't mind!"

The redhead ducked in time to miss a swipe from the Japanese teenager as he tried to whack him on the head. "Idiot usagi! You're practically begging to die! Stop calling me by my first name!"

Lenalee sighed softly as she shook her head. "Men."

Kanda scowled in annoyance. He snatched his other piece of sandwich, took a bite of it and looked over his shoulder. The platinum blonde boy had apparently finished eating as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth clean. He got up and pulled his wallet out before he dumped money on the table. Returning his wallet, he turned around and stopped. Kanda was caught staring again, but, this time, he couldn't turn away.

Their eyes locked onto each other and, while slight chatter was present in the shop, all noise seemed to fade. Although neither said a word nor revealed an expression that gave a clue as to what their thoughts were, it was apparent that they could read one another well. While it felt like at least several minutes had passed, both teenagers continued to stare at each other for only a few seconds before the white haired boy smiled, a gesture that seemed to excite Kanda despite his strict poker face. The boy, with a slight wave of his hand, bade goodbye to Kanda and walked out of the cafe.

Kanda smirked slightly, breaking his stoic demeanor, before he took another bite of his sandwich and turned his attention back down at their table.

Lenalee and Lavi had caught the entire scene before they looked at each other. "Denial." They both agreed in unison, adding to the returning playful atmosphere.

"What?!" Kanda hissed out as he flushed in embarrassment for the third time in a day.

. . ~ ღ ~ . .

Time ticked by slowly as the group continued with their idle chatter. With a few additional outbursts from Kanda, courtesy of Lavi, Lenalee had left the table and returned to her work. Her lunch break had lasted twenty minutes before she was waved over by another waitress, Miranda. With nothing else to do, Lavi and Kanda remained at the cafe.

"The snow is starting to pick up. Looks heavier than earlier." Lavi said hardly acknowledging the comment.

Kanda looked out the window, and, true to Lavi's claim, the snow had begun to pile high. "Tch, stupid cold." He said, sipping from his refilled tea.

Lavi snickered at Kanda's blatant complaint and went back to story-telling. Though Kanda pretended to not listen, he secretly did.

They spent another hour before an eerie alarm rang out over the whole of Tokyo. Phone pings and rings followed in waves throughout the cafe, their emergency alert systems calling for attention. The customers were startled upon the sound, a few gave out a startled cry as they stood. Lenalee looked worried before she walked over to the center of the coffee shop, she raised her hands and clapped them twice.

"Guys! Hey, guys! Settle down!", she hollered.

Once the customers sat back down and quieted, she continued in a calm collected manner. "A snow storm is coming this way. The snow is getting heavier and the wind is picking up quickly. Myself and my fellow co-workers will be rushing to bring you your checks. One by one, we'll help you so that you can hurry home! Alright?"

Once she got nods from all of them, she proceeded with her plan. Miranda took the other half of the cafe, while Jerry, their cook, assisted with busing the tables and washing the dishes. As promised, customers were helped swiftly and kindly. As the last of their customers cleared out of the coffee shop, Lenalee smiled at Jerry and Miranda.

"Thank you so much, guys, for all the help." she said gratefully.

"I-It's okay, Lenalee. It's much faster this way and now we c-can leave quickly before the w-weather gets any worse." Miranda said in a soft stuttering voice.

Jerry agreed with Miranda as he took off his apron and cap. "She's right, deary! You should hurry up and get on home too!"

Lenalee nodded her head. She gathered up her belongings and wished both her co-workers safe travel home. She turned to Lavi and

Kanda. "Why haven't you two gone home, yet?" She asked them, simultaneously waving goodbye to Miranda and Jerry as the group exited the cafe.

Lavi skipped towards Lenalee's side, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "How could we ever leave such a lovely lady like yourself, Lena?! Besides! What's the fun in walking home alone? Our places are pretty close, so i'll escort you!"

Kanda stood in front of the pair, his arms crossed as he let out an annoyed sound. "Che. The idiot is right. We need to hurry anyway."

Lenalee smiled softly. "Alright then. One second, I have something that you two forgot the other day. When you dorks decided to crash at my place after getting drunk."

Lavi let out a loud laugh while Kanda huffed in annoyance.

Lenalee re-entered the cafe. The boys watched through the transparent glass doors as she made her way over to the counter and pulled out two paper bags before she walking back outside. She handed a small paper bag to Lavi and gave a rather bulky looking paper bag to Kanda. Kanda frowned at this but simply slipped the bag underneath his arm and walked out of the cafe followed by Lavi and Lenalee. Lenalee pulled out a pair of keys as she shut the doors. She made sure that the doors were tightly shut before she locked them, knowing her coworkers would use the back exit. Stuffing the keys in her skirt pocket, she slipped on her winter jacket and hooked her arm onto Lavi's.

"Alright then." She said as she turned to Kanda, slipping on a white beanie. "You head on back home safely, okay?"

Kanda snorted as he zipped up his black parka, throwing on the hoodie over his head and tightened his dark red scarf around his neck. "Tch. Whatever."

Lavi waved at Kanda as he walked away with Lenalee. "Bye-bye, Yuu-chan! See you tomorrow!"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda hollered as he walked the opposite direction. Kanda snarled in annoyance as he heard Lavi's loud boisterous laughter over the howling wind. "Fucker."

The long-haired man scowled as he walked with long quick strides, passing by several stores that were preparing for the storm. Making a turn, he kept on walking, ignoring the many people that were struggling to get home as well. Kanda couldn't take a taxi seeing that they were all stuck in traffic. Others took refuge in buildings while he continued walking home.The wind picked up at a faster rate, pushing the snow roughly and hard against Kanda's face. Each flake had a slight sting on his face and each step had begun to sink in the white snow. The state of the weather, at this point, made Kanda worry. He watched diligently as the city began to slowly disappear behind his back and become replaced by smaller homes. Knowing that he couldn't keep on walking like this he looked around, he spotted a bridge not too far from where he was.

Weighing his options, Kanda decided to head over to the bridge. Sliding down the small hill, he went inside, thankful that the bridge was low and wide enough to keep most of the snow out of the way. He headed over to the wall of the bridge and pressed his back against it before he slid down. Shuddering as a gust of cold wind blew inside, he pulled his knees to his chest after placing the paper bag beside him. He pulled out his phone and frowned at the status bar which read: "No service". The signal had probably gone down due to the snow storm's interference.

Kanda was startled out of his thoughts when he heard thundering footsteps running towards the bridge, before a small figure slid down the hill. The figure ran inside the bridge, panting softly as the person slowed down to a halt. Cobalt and silver orbs widened before the silver haired boy smiled.

"Hi."

Kanda didn't say anything, merely turned his head away as he clucked his tongue.

The silver haired boy chuckled softly as he slowly made his way besides Kanda. He took off his small black backpack and placed it beside him on the floor as he sat down. "I hope it's okay with you. But I kind of got lost on my way home and found this bridge."

"Whatever." Kanda said as he tucked his phone away, but deep inside Kanda was giddy.

Never in a thousand years would he have imagined that the silver haired boy that had attracted him would be sitting right beside him. Kanda looked at the shorter male from the corner of his eyes. The boy tugged his white parka closer to his shivering form as he pulled his knees to his chest. White puffs of air spilled from rosy lips as he blew warm air onto his gloved hands, rubbing them together. Kanda wondered if those same lips were as soft as they looked. Kanda's train of thought came to a screeching halt.

What the fuck?

Grumbling underneath his breath, he was oblivious as the silver haired boy turned to look at him.

"Um.."

Kanda snapped his head towards the boy. "What?"

The boy smiled before he held out his hand. "Allen Walker. What's your name?"

Kanda simply eyed the hand. "..Kanda."

"Kanda?" Allen asked in confusion, tilting his head as shoulder-length hair slipped down a clothed shoulder. "No first name?"

Kanda grunted as he faced forward. "No."

Allen pouted, tucking his hand back in between his thighs and stomach.

Silence passed by between them, the wind howling in the background as the snow continue to pile. Kanda didn't like to talk, so he kept quiet with only occasional glances at the boy who rubbed his arms together to keep himself warm. Allen grabbed his bag and pulled on the zipper to open his backpack. He pulled out a white beanie along with a white scarf. He zipped up his backpack again before he placed it beside him. Tugging his beanie on his head, Allen wrapped his scarf around his neck tightly, stuffing the leftover inside his jacket. Allen tucked his frostbitten nose in his scarf as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Kanda looked out the bridge and saw that the snow had begun to pile higher, almost covering the entrance of the bridge. Turning his head back to the boy, he noticed that the boy was shivering much more than him. If the teeth chattering wasn't an indication that the boy was freezing his ass off then what else would be? Without thinking, Kanda pulled open his paper bag, hoping that the contents inside were what he believed they would be. Upon seeing that the contents inside were his jacket from a previous night, along with a blanket, and a thick poncho, Kanda mentally thanked Lenalee. Pulling out the dark blue blanket, he threw it towards the boy who sat a few feet away from him.

Allen gave out a startled yelp as he fell on his side before he slowly sat up, picking up the blanket. "Ow, what the heck? Why'd you throw this at me?"

Kanda felt a vein pop before he snapped his attention towards the brat. "What else do you think it is for, stupid?! It's a fucking blanket! What do you use blankets for?!"

Understanding and gratefulness were evident on Allen's pale features. "Thank you, Kanda!" Allen said warmly as he wrapped the blanket around him. He gave out a soft sigh as his slim form began to slowly warm up. Throwing the hoodie of his winter jacket over his beanie, Allen smiled as he huddled closer into himself.

Kanda rolled his eyes as he saw the childish happy look on Allen's face. He frowned as another shiver racked his form. He didn't know how long he would be stuck underneath this bridge but he hoped that it would end soon. The thought of his adoptive father searching for him in this snow, crying his eye sockets out would be annoying. He was pretty sure the idiot old fart would call Lenalee and Lavi too. Oh, lord. What a royal pain in the ass would that be. Kanda was pulled out of his train of thoughts once again when a small form pressed itself against his side.

"What the fuck-", Kanda snapped his head towards the idiot brat only to be stopped when their faces were mere inches apart. Soft puffs of warm air brushed against Kanda's cheeks and lips as Allen smiled a bit, his lips parted.

Allen flushed in embarrassment noticing how close they were and slowly turned his head away, he threw part of the blanket over Kanda's knees.

"Here." he said gently. "You're handed this over so readily, but you're shivering a lot. You're really kind, but it is yours after all. So, since the blanket is big enough, let's share."

Kanda grunted as he wrapped the blanket around himself as well. He felt the tips of his ears heat up and a light blush warm his cheeks. Mentally scolding himself, he was thankful for the snow covering the entrance also dimming the light which hid his face. Somewhat thankful for the blanket as well, Kanda leaned against the boy in search of warmth.

Allen smiled once more and curled up against Kanda. Sitting beside the older male, Allen felt much warmer than before. "Kanda.." Allen said after a few moments of silence.

A quiet grunt was his response.

"Do you live around here..?"

Sighing, Kanda slipped his eyes shut. "Yeah."

Allen was glad and thankful that he came upon this older teenager. "After the storm is over.. Can you help me find my home?"

Kanda snorted but simply nodded his head.

Allen grinned and pressed his face against his scarf. Another shiver racking his form as a cold gust of wind blew inside the bridge.

Kanda sighed once again as he sat up and went through his paper bag. Allen peeked over Kanda's shoulder in curiosity.

"What's inside?"

Kanda pulled out his poncho and turned towards the boy.

"Clothes." Was all he said before he slipped on the black poncho on Allen.

Allen blinked stupidly before he giggled slightly. "Thanks again."

Kanda didn't respond as he pulled out his other jacket and threw it over his own shoulders. He slipped back in the blanket, tugging it up to his chin and settled back against the wall.

As the time slowly slipped by, the boys curled back into each other. Kanda could feel Allen's small body shift with each slow, steady breath. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Kanda pushed forward gently, positioning himself just to get a better view of the beautiful boy's face. The sight was precious and left a pressured feeling in Kanda's chest. Allen looked like a statue. He sighed and returned his head to his original position, letting his eyes slip shut again as he slipped an arm around Allen's shoulder. He pulled him closer, tucking his nose in the brat's hoodie before he too decided to take a short nap.

. . ~ ღ ~ . .

Pale eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing drowsy silver orbs. Thin silver platinum eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Allen made an attempt to gather his surroundings. Pale cheeks flushed a deep red and silver eyes widened as Allen suddenly realized that his face was burrowed in Kanda's warm neck. His slim form tucked in Kanda's arms while said person had their face pressed against the hoodie of his parka. Allen's slender legs tangled with Kanda's longer legs, leaving Allen practically sitting in Kanda's lap. Allen slowly pulled his head back, trying not to disturb Kanda from his sleep. Slowly, silver eyes trailed up the older teenager's sharp features. Thick, long black eyelashes brushed against pale tan cheeks. Navy blue eyes hidden behind pale tan eyelids, twitched occasionally.

Perhaps a vivid dream?

Allen chuckled softly before his eyes trailed down Kanda's face as they landed on pale lips. Allen's silver eyes hooded slightly before, without thinking, he slowly leaned towards the other male's face. This teenager made Allen feel funny on the inside. A funny feeling that he once felt with Mana but much more intense. Rosy pale lips softly brushed against Kanda's pale lips. Allen slipped his eyes shut, relishing in the warmth that was Kanda. His cheeks flushing a soft rosy red at the feel of Kanda's chapped lips. He didn't mind of course. Everything about Kanda was perfect, from his arrogant, rude behavior to his gentleness when it came to those important around him. Oh, yes. Allen had also been watching Kanda for some time. But that was his little secret of course.

A soft sigh spilled from pale lips, startling Allen as he immediately pulled his head back. He held his breath as Kanda shifted in his sleep, his face burying itself in Allen's neck. Allen shuddered with excitement as Kanda let out another warm breath against his neck. Slowly, Allen let out a relieved sigh before his pale features heated up and he slipped an arm around Kanda's back. His other gloved hand rested on the back of Kanda's head. Kanda hummed softly in his sleep, an arm sliding down Allen's slim form, resting against a hip.

Looking at the entrance of the bridge, Allen was able to tell that the storm had momentarily calmed down. Chewing on his lower lip, Allen had a predicament. Allen wasn't sure to whether wake up the older male or continue letting him sleep. He was really leaning towards the latter. Allen was very warm and comfy in this spot but he didn't want to buried underneath the snow. Sighing softly, he came to a conclusion.

Slowly, Allen brushed his gloved fingertips against Kanda's cheek. Tucking a lock of black hair behind an ear.

"Kanda..", Allen said gently, shaking the older teenager by the shoulder. "Kanda, wake up. The storm stopped for now. We should take the chance to get out of here."

Kanda groaned softly, blinking his sleepy eyes before he sat up with a yawn, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

"What..?"

Allen covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he muffled a laugh. Kanda was still half-asleep.

"Kanda. Hey, Kanda." he said vying for his attention. "The snow storm stopped for now it seems. We should get out of here before it starts again."

Kanda frowned for a moment as he tried to process what the short male had said.

"..Right."

Kanda stood up, the blanket and jacket sliding off his form as he turned towards the entrance of the bridge. True to the silver haired boys words, the snow storm had momentarily stopped, though there were still a few snowflakes falling here and there. Kanda stretched his arms high above him, groaning softly in bliss when he heard a satisfying pop in his back.

Allen wrinkled his nose a bit at the sound. He stood up, picking up the blanket and folding it neatly. Snatching the paper bag from the floor, Allen slipped the folded blanket inside. He grabbed the jacket and zipped it up. After folding the think sleeves, he placed it inside the bag as well. Allen placed the bag in between his legs while he reached for his backpack. Slipping it on threw his shoulders, he grabbed the bag from his legs and walked over to Kanda.

"We can get out, right?"

Navy blue eyes scanned the area while Kanda walked over to the entrance of the bridge.

"I think so."

Kanda pushed off chunks of snow out of the entrance before he climbed out. He knelt down and stuck his hand back in for Allen to grab, but, instead, a paper bag was shoved in his hands. Rolling his eyes, he placed the bag beside him before he stuck his hand back inside again. Allen took his hand and climbed out.

"Thank you, Kanda." Allen said softly.

Kanda grunted, picking up the paper bag, he looked around. Everything was covered in a blanket of white snow. Sighing through his nose, Kanda walked over to the bridge and waited for the shorter male. Allen sighed as he dusted his pants before he jogged over to Kanda's side.

"Where do you live?"

Allen blinked.

Oh, yeah.

Allen looked towards where the city bustled before he looked to the opposite side. He pulled his backpack over to his side and pulled open a small zipper. He pulled out a piece of paper before he handing it over to Kanda. Allen grinned sheepishly as Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said earlier before, I have a tendency of getting lost."

Kanda snorted at this. "Stupid, Moyashi."

"Moyashi?" Allen asked in confusion.

"Yeah. You're short, white, and stupid."

Allen bristled at this and shoved a gloved slender finger on Kanda's chest. "I am not a moyashi! My name is Allen! Idiot! Idiot Kanda!"

Kanda growled as he grabbed a fistful of the poncho that Allen wore. "What was that, stupid moyashi?!"

"It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Is that pea-sized brain of yours not functioning or something?! Ba.. Ba.. BaKanda!" Allen yelled. Without a second thought, he kicked Kanda's shin.

"Ow! Why, you little shit!" Kanda hissed as he hopped around on one foot while he rubbed his other injured leg. "I'm going to get you for that!"

Allen squeaked in surprised when Kanda suddenly lunged at him. He moved just in time before he ran towards the opposite side of the city.

"W-Wait! You deserved it!"

Kanda didn't listen and simply ran after the shorter male.

"You fucking midget! Pray that I don't catch you or so help me God I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Allen gulped and ran for his life. For the first time in his life time, he thanked Cross for having debt collectors chase him or else he would've been dead by now.

Kanda wondered how was it that this idiot beansprout ran so fast even though he had such short legs. Shrugging it off, he continued chasing the silver haired boy, keeping his eyes peeled for the idiot's house number.

After a few minutes of running and yelling obscenities, Kanda finally spotted the house number or rather the apartment number. Outstretching a hand, he grabbed the silver haired boys jacket and yanked him back. Allen let out a startled yelp as he fell on his rear.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?!" Allen yelled as he slowly stood once Kanda let go of his hoodie.

Kanda snorted and simply rolled his eyes. "We're here, idiot."

Allen blinked and looked over at the building. "Oh! Thank you, Kanda!"

Kanda scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Idiot. Get inside now."

Allen giggled as he walked over to Kanda and stood in front of him. "Yes, mother!"

"What was that?!" Kanda hissed out.

Allen smirked before he stood on his toes and leaned over to Kanda. Allen had merely meant to kiss Kanda on the cheek, but, the floor was slightly frozen, so, instead, he slipped and ended up kissing Kanda on his lips. Flushing in embarrassment, Allen decided to roll with it as Kanda merely stood there with a shocked expression and pecked Kanda on the lips pushing his body into it. Pulling back, he turned away from the shell-shocked Kanda and ran inside the apartment building.

"Thanks again, Kanda! See you around!"

Kanda stood there for a few more minutes before hisface fiercely heated up.

"What the fuck?!", he yelled to no one in particular.

Sniffing darkly, Kanda turned away from the apartment and began walking. Kanda tried hard. Like really hard to not think about the kiss. The kiss didn't mean anything, right? The idiot had merely slipped and ended up kissing him on the.. the.. the l-lips..! Of course, it meant nothing! Kanda didn't care. Not one single bit. Nope. No. Nein. Absolutely nothing! Goddamit! Yuu Kanda, did not like the kiss! Without thinking, Kanda came to a slow stop and touched his lips.

No.. Kanda had enjoyed it. The gentle warmth of the white haired brat's lips felt nice against his own. The softness and smoothness of those delicious rosy lips. He began craving for more. More of those kisses and the warmth of the other. He needed more of Allen fucking Walker. Yeah, Kanda had certainly enjoyed it. "Holy, shit. I.. I really liked it."

Raising his head, Kanda suddenly realized something. He had walked in the wrong direction. What. The. Fuck. The snow was beginning to fall once again at a faster rate. The storm was coming back. Growling underneath his breath, Kanda turned around and looked back to where he had come from. Looking at his wrist watch, Kanda estimated the time it would take him to walk back home. It would take him at least an hour or so. but, judging at the rate of velocity of the snow fall, he would be stuck outside. The only option he had left was...

To go back to the beansprout's apartment.

Mentally berating himself for what he was about to do, Kanda straightened himself and trudged back to the beansprout's apartment. Kanda finally came to a decision. He was admitting his feelings and decided to confess to the idiot, clueless beansprout. Yes. Kanda was prepared. Walking faster to his destination, he tightened his scarf around his neck. Nearing the building, he pushed the glass doors open and went over to the front desk to where an elderly woman sat watching a program on a small television.

Clearing his throat, he placed his hands on a marbled counter. The elderly woman blinked a few times before she sat up and smiled gently.

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for someone. His name is Allen Walker. Short, white hair, and gray eyes." Kanda began describing him to the woman.

"Oh! Yes, yes. Such a wonderful young man. His apartment in on the third floor, room number thirty-four."

Kanda bowed his head in gratitude and walked past the front desk. Making his way to the elevators, he tugged his scarf a bit away from his neck. The inside of the building was warm, although he might've also still been warm from Allen's kiss. He pressed the down button to call to the elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to arrive. It was a few seconds before he heard the soft ding and rattle of the elevator as it came to a stop on the first floor. The metals doors slid open and Kanda stepped inside. Stepping over the floor panel, he pressed the number three, watching as the circle lit up. The door slid shut, a soft clak emitting from them as the elevator rattled once more and began rising. Three soft pings rang within the metal box as it arrived at the third floor. Kanda stepped out of the elevator once the doors slid open and walked down the hall, counting down the doors as he finally stood before a red wooden door with number thirty-four engraved on it.

Taking a deep breath, Kanda rapped his knuckles against the wooden frame twice and waited patiently. Behind the door there was the sound of nails clacking on the wooden floor before the barking followed soon after.

"Tim? Tim, what's wrong? Is someone at the door?" Allen's muffled voice came from behind the door.

Kanda knocked once more on the door, ignoring the loud barking in the background.

"Coming! I'm coming!" Allen yelled.

The loud thumping of socked feet softly rumbled beneath Kanda's feet as Allen neared the door. The sound of a click being heard as Allen unlocked the door and pulling it open. Kanda watched as Allen pushed a small golden fur away from the door with his foot, whining as the dog wouldn't go away.

"Tim! Stop it! I said stop it! Oh, for the love of god!" Allen snatched the dog from the ground and turned to his visitor.

Oh, boy.

"K-Kanda?! Wh-What are you doing here?!"

Kanda snorted and pushed the younger male back inside the small apartment. Closing the door behind him, he grabbed the golden animal from Allen's arm and placed it on the floor before he pushed Allen against the door.

"K-Kanda?! Wh-What?!" Allen's complaints were suddenly muffled as Kanda dove down and kissed him. Mind him, it was more like teeth clashing against each other while the back of Allen's head smacked into the door. Whimpering in slight complaint, Allen twisted his head to the side. "K-Kanda! You idiot! That hurt!"

Kanda scoffed as his cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Stupid, just stay still!"

"Kan-!"

Allen was interrupted, yet again, this time by Kanda as he leaned down once more. But instead of teeth clashing against each other, Kanda brushed his lips against the others in a soft, gentle manner. Hesitation.

Allen's silver eyes hooded in understanding. This was Kanda's first kiss. Rosy lips stretched out in a soft, gentle smile. Hooking a leg around Kanda's hip, Allen tugged him closer. Their bodies pressing against each other and Allen then decided that yes, he was certainly keeping this man to himself as he pecked Kanda on the lips. Kanda hummed in appreciation as he pressed his lips further against Allen's, his free hand resting against a slender hip. Gentle kisses were exchanged between the two before they became heated and passionate. Tongue's battled for dominance but, of course, in the end, Kanda won. Kanda explored the inside of Allen's mouth, tasting the fresh citrus, tangy taste of orange juice as he brushed his tongue over the roof of Allen's mouth. He memorized every corner and nooky before he parted from the young man. A string of saliva connected between their mouths as the pair panted softly. Kanda brushed his tongue against his lower lip, savoring the beansprout's taste while snapping their connection.

"Beansprout."

"It's Allen, Bakanda!"

Kanda tried again. "Allen. I want you to be mine. Stay by my side, stupid beansprout."

Kanda murmured as he trailed his lips down a pale column. Allen shuddered as his rosy pale cheeks, darkened in color. "It's Allen, Bakanda.. A-And.. Do you really have to ask..?"

Kanda smirked and nipped at the pale neck.

"Stupid."

Allen huffed out a laugh.

"But I'm you're stupid."

Pulling away, smirking, Kanda looked into the eyes of his beansprout. For once, he felt comfortable letting his thoughts spill from his mouth.

"What's crazy is you always know exactly what to do when you're with me. The things you say and do and the way you move. Hell, the way you walk and strut and step enchants me. When I'm with you, I feel like we can be free. Just you and me. And now there's no place I'd rather be."

Allen wondered if this was something Kanda would do constantly whenever they would be alone because he sure as hell wouldn't mind it. Realizing what Kanda had said, his face turned bright red as a tomato and practically melted into putty under Kanda's piercing gaze.

 _And so their haven continued..._

 **A/N: Yay! cx I worked hard on this story with a really, really close friend. So I gi** **ve her credit for rereading the story and editing errors for me! We both worked on this story and gave each other ideas on how to lay it out. So as you can see, this was what we got! 8D** **I love you, bestie! As for my other stories, they will be on hold until I've felt the inspiration to continue them. Sorry for those who were expecting new chapters.** **Until then, see ya around! c:**


End file.
